Come Home
by David115
Summary: Being away from you're love is never easy. Natsu was called on an emergency S-class quest and is sent away for three long month, leaving his wife Lisanna Dragneel to linger on their past. When will he return? Will he return? All is in the mind of his beloved. "Please Natsu...Come home.." *Lemon* NaLi!


**Come Home**

 **A/N: Ello gov'nor! Me again with a one shot request from flaredragon117. This is a Natsu x Lisanna story and will be lemony per request. It will take place in the very distant future, after the fall of Tartaros and Zeref and will be very sweet and loving. I frickin love Lisanna man! She's so sweet and innocent and the love she has for Natsu is great! Sad she won't be with him but hey, what can you do? Well here we go my peeps, strap yourselves in and have some tissues handy because the feels are gonna be real (Or have em for some...other reason :* pervs...). I hope you enjoy and flaredragon117 enjoy you're story! *Lemon* *OOC***

* * *

 **Come Home:**

Being away from the one you love is never easy. You worry constantly for that person and you can't help but fear for their safety and well being. Will they ever come home again? Will you ever see them again? Are they okay? All goes through the mind of someone away from their loved one, and for Lisanna Dragneel it was no different.

It was a cold winters night in Magnolia and in the forest, a lone brick house sits in a section of the forest, guarded on all side's by thick brush. A sign that read "Natsu & Lisanna's House" was on the end of a path way that lead to the front door of the brick house. Inside the house, Lisanna lay awake staring at the ceiling praying that her love made it home safe.

"Natsu... I miss you... What's taking you so long... Where are you my love..." She mutters silently, tears falling from her pale face.

It has been 3 months since Natsu Dragneel left on an emergency S-Class quest. The job was one that made Lisanna cringe in fear for her love. He was to eradicate a SSS-class demon at the base of a volcano, the demon was one made of fire and one who was nicknamed "The Invincible", because no one lived to tell their tale of encountering the demon. The day he left, Lisanna felt a piece of her leave with him. The thought of Natsu never returning home made her stomach drop and a cold sweat to run down her form. With every passing day her fears grew deeper and the idea of Natsu never returning home grew more and more real. She needed him home. She needed her dragon by her side.

The thought alone of Natsu being gone brought the snow haired mage to tears. No one at the guild dared mentioned his name in fear of bringing the poor take-over mage to tears and invoking the wrath of Mirajane and Elfman. If he where to never come home, she'd be devastated. She'd die too, she was certain. How would she be able to live without him. His loving, caring nature, his warmth and protection, without his love she'd be nothing. She'd die just to be with him again. A very selfish idea yes but that's just how she felt. Not even death would keep their love apart.

She'd never be able to be held by him at night, hear him whisper calm loving words into her ear, and never be able to make love to her husband again. A world without Natsu was one she did not want to live in. She hoped and she prayed that the idea would never become a reality.

Lisanna sniffles and roles over on her bed to look at a picture on a night stand. It was a picture of her and Natsu, on the day she returned, on the day her love for Natsu finally was returned by the man she longed for all her life. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _~~~Flashback-Lisanna's Return To Earth-Land~~~_

* * *

 _It was around dusk and Lisanna Strauss stay staring at a grave stone overlooking the forest and sunset with a far too familiar straw hut in the background. The white haired beauty smiles, a few tears escaping her eyes. The man she loved had built this for her. He did so, so she may watch the sunset everyday like they had done when they where children all that time ago. The love she had for the pink haired man was as strong as ever. The moment their eyes met after years of absence from each others presence, she felt the fire in her heart that burned for the man ignite, stronger than ever. Burning even harder and stronger than when they where kids. They had reconnected during the party although she hoped they would have talked about more, but the blonde named Lucy had other plans for 'her' dragon slayer._

 _Lisanna didn't hate Lucy or anything but she did hate how close she seemed to be to 'her' man. The thought caused a scowl to form on her blushing face, the animalistic side of her beginning to unveil. Her mate was with another woman and that didn't help the scowl on her face._

 _"Hey now, what's with the face? You look way prettier without it Lis." Comes a familiar voice from behind her._

 _She squeaks cutely and looks over to see a stunning sight. Natsu Dragneel was dressed in a full blown suit! It was you're standard black suit with a white dress shirt but minus the tie, instead of the tie Natsu had on his treasured scarf. He looked divine, the way he smiled at her, showing off his pearly whites was breathtaking. The light emitting from the sun washed his features in its soft glow making the dragon slayer shine._

 _A heat began to over come the woman, the sight of the man she loved was almost too much for her. A sudden feeling of liquid on her face catches her attention. She feels for the liquid and is shocked by what she saw._

 _Her nose had sprung a leak! Her nose was bleeding and the cause seemed to be Natsu's new appearance. Natsu sensing this smiles perfectly and walks slowly towards the white haired beauty, once in front of her he presses their foreheads together staring deeply into her shocked blue eyes._

 _"N-N-Natsu w-w-what a-are y-y-you doing?" She stammers, all of her blood seemingly rushing to her face._

 _Natsu chuckles and closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nose. "I missed you Lisanna." He says quietly causing Lisanna's breath to hitch._

 _Natsu wraps his arms around her petite form and fully embraces her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "It was hard...Living without you...Without you're smile...You're voice...You're love...It was hard." The impact and void that Lisanna's death had caused almost killed the dragon slayer. A secret that he was waiting to tell her died when she died, it was all thrown away in just one day. Now with her back, he was not going to let the chance get away from him. He was going to reveal his secret and finally have his happiness back. His true happiness, when she is with him._

 _"That day, when you left...I was going to tell you something, but I never got the chance. You where taken from me and my secret died with you...Now that you're back so is my secret and I'm not letting you get away this time." Lisanna was listening with wide eyes. She had a feeling of what Natsu was going to tell her and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She hoped she'd finally get to hear what she's wanted to hear from the man for so long_

 _Natsu takes in a deep breath and shuts his eyes tight, scared to see her face and her reaction. The one thing dragon slayers feared most Natsu was about to over come._

 _"Lisanna...I...Love you..."_

 _Shock. Shock is what Lisanna was currently feeling. The words she's wanted to hear from him for so long have finally been said. He loved her, and he wanted to tell her on that fate full day long ago. He as held on to his feeling as did she. Was she dreaming? Was this all a prank? Nothing could have prepared her for those 3 simple words._

 _Lisanna began to tear up and tremble. The longing she's had for this man was finally going to be quelled. "Natsu..." She says with a soft voice and a tremble in her lips._

 _"NATSU!" Lisanna shout as she tackles the dragon slayer to the ground, peppering his face in kisses then finally sobbing into his chest. Natsu is surprised by this but let it happen. He smelled the salty liquid falling from her face but could tell from her reaction and voice that she was happy. Finally, he had the one he loved. Finally he had his mate._

 _Lisanna didn't know what to do, she thought that her chance with Natsu had been severed and that she would have to watch him be happy with someone else. She didn't expect Natsu to feel the same, the amount of relief and peace that washed over her was indescribable. She felt a massive weight lift off her shoulders and a promise of love, happiness and forever made its way into her heart. She looks up at Natsu and gives him a gorgeous smile._

 _"I love you too Natsu...Finally...Finally I have you...I'm never letting you go Natsu...Promise me...Promise me we'll be together forever." Natsu gives Lisanna a soft smile, cupping her cheek with his hand._

 _"Lisanna...Theirs no other woman I'd rather have by my side than you. You're the only one I'd ever want in my life. I love you more than anything, the guild, Igneel, everything is second when it comes to you. I've waited so long to see you're smile, to hear you're sweet voice, I waited for you because I knew that we'd see each other again...I never stopped looking for you...Like I promised. I'm your's forever...I promise my love.."_

 _Natsu was always a man of words. He was humble and charming when it came to women or comforting someone, and with these words his future with Lisanna was sealed. He was hers and she his. He would love her until the end of time. He's waited so long to finally tell her and now that he has, he'd never let anything get in the way._

 _Fresh tears stained Lisanna's face after Natsu's little speech. He was always so full of and his words had touched her deeply. He always knew what to say and when to say it, he was a total goof ball one moment and then the next he was the perfect gentleman. That was one of his man attributes that made women fall for him, what made her fall for him._

 _"Oh Natsu...You always know what to say...I love you so much...and I cant wait until I become...Lisanna Dragneel." She says with a cheeky grin._

 _Natsu chuckles and hugs onto her tighter. "One day my love...One day..." Natsu places his face into Lisanna's neck and inhales deeply, taking in her unique scent of coconut._

 _Lisanna was still very much euphoric, she had the man she loved and could look forward to a long happy life with this man but something was really clawing at the back of her thoughts._

 _"So...What about Lucy...I thought, you know, you two liked each other..." She says abit worried._

 _Natsu chuckles once more and runs a soothing hand down Lisanna's back. "She's just a close friend, my best friend in fact. She doesn't like me that way, not anymore." Lisanna suddenly feels guilt. Was she the reason why she doesn't like him no more? Natsu picking up on this squeezes her tight. "It wasn't you, she let go once she found out about you. She said that she'd never want to break up such a beautiful relationship. She's with Erza now so it all worked out. She's the one who helped me with my outfit. She's a real help." Natsu finishes._

 _Sudden relief washes over Lisanna. She wasn't the total blame for why Lucy let go. Sure it was because of herself but it was on the blondes terms. She'd need to apologize to Lucy right away, she really owed her alot._

 _Smiling to herself, Lisanna snuggles into her dragon slayer's chest, content with the way her life was turning out, finally she had her pink haired love._

* * *

 _~~~Flashback Over~~~_

* * *

That memory was one of Lisanna's fondest of her pink haired lover. He looked so handsome that day and now she'd seen him look like that everyday. The smile he gave her that day would stay with her forever.

Turning over, Lisanna looks out the window and sighs. "Please come home." She mutters, wrapping Natsu's muffler around her neck tighter, taking in his scent. He had left the scarf for her, so she may have a piece of him while he was away. Lisanna is currently wearing one of Natsu's shirts which was pretty big on her but kept her covered. A pair of white panties where being covered by the shirt as she laid sprawled out on her shared king sized bed, her shoulder length white hair spread around her.

Feeling a sudden chill, Lisanna pulls the cotton covers over her thighs which where exposed to the cool night air due to an open window.

"Haha. Having Natsu around, I never needed a blanket. He spoils me." Lisanna muses. She gathers more blankets around her form but they didn't offer the same warmth as her lover. Sighing one last time Lisanna closes her eyes in a futile attempt to sleep, the memory of the day she became Lisanna Dragneel only 4 months before still fresh in her mind.

* * *

 _~~~Flashback-Natsu's Proposal~~~_

* * *

 _Natsu and Lisanna have been dating for about 3 years now, not counting the Tenrou disaster and the two have bonded so much in that time. Their love was pure and almost unmatched, the amount of dedication and trust in the two's relation was almost unheard of but Natsu's dragon side was the key to their success._

 _Sure even if Natsu wasn't a dragon slayer Lisanna would still be loyal to Natsu and him to her, but the dragon side really gave Lisanna peace of mind. She was still self conscious about how she looked and how she thought that Natsu could've done better. He was the all mighty 'Salamander' after all so she had her hands full. Natsu was constantly being fawned over by extremely beautiful women at almost every second of the day. When they went out, at the guild, in public, no where was safe, but Natsu always ignored the advances and concentrated on his white haired love._

 _Today was the day._

 _Today was the day Natsu would make Lisanna his in human terms. She was already his in the terms of dragons, having mated the past week and Natsu was ready to make Lisanna's ultimate fantasy come true. To become Lisanna Dragneel._

 _Natsu had it all planned out. First, he would take her out to a nice moon lit dinner which he made himself. Second, a romantic walk in the park, and finally his proposal, at the place Lisanna asked to someday be Natsu's real wife. A fitting place to make her dream come true._

 _Everything went as planned, dinner was a huge success and Natsu couldn't help but feel pride about satisfying his mate with his culinary skills. After dinner was the walk in the park, which was a good time to do so seeing as the Cherry Blossoms where blooming this time around. Another success, the blush that stained her pale cheeks as a result of his smooth words and romantic side where really inflating his ego but he still had one more stop to make. The hill where her love was finalized and his began._

 _"Wow Natsu, today was amazing." Lisanna's says dreamily._

 _Natsu smirks and pulls his woman flush against himself, setting her cheeks ablaze. "It's not over yet kitten, we still have one more stop to make." He whispers._

 _Lisanna could have sworn that Natsu was being seductive but brushed it off and instead blushed at her pet name. He came up with that name when they had done 'it' while she was in her_ _ **Animal Soul: Cat**_ _take over. It was Natsu's favorite to say the least._

 _With a cute blush and a shy smile she takes Natsu's hand and lets him lead her into the forest, her heart hammering in her chest with what seemed to be anticiaption. What was she anticipating? She would have to wait and see but the butterfly's where a sign that something magical was going to happen tonight._

 _Walking a dirt path, Lisanna began to feel nostalgia. The familiar sights of this particular section of the forest made the butterfly's in her stomach even more active. She began to tremble slightly and a warm feeling flowed through her form. Tears stung her eyes when a familiar straw hut was seen in the distance, the same hut that the two had built to take care of Happy. When her love for Natsu was finalized._

 _As they got closer Lisanna couldn't contain herself and let the tears fall, turning to face Natsu and buries her face in his chest, stopping right out front of the hut. Natsu hugs his woman tight._

 _"What's wrong kitten?" Natsu asks, wondering why she was crying._

 _"You still remember this place?" She asks with teary eyes looking into Natsu's onyx ones._

 _Natsu smiles. "Of course, how can I forget the time we spent inside this place? It was some of the best of my life." The smile that Lisanna gave him when those words left his mouth was nothing short of breath taking. The amount of love in the simple gesture was enough to make the dragon slayer feel light headed. Shaking off the feeling, Natsu carefully hooks an arm under Lisanna's legs and proceeds inside the straw hut carrying the shocked take over mage bridal style._

 _Once inside Natsu takes a seat with his white haired love seated in his lap, blushing like crazy. Her back was resting on his chest and the two gazed out onto the dark forest. The moment was surreal to the two lovers. The feeling of their nostalgia growing ever so stronger._

 _After a few moments, Natsu places his chin ontop of Lisanna's head and takes in a deep breath of her heavenly scent. "Do you remember what you said to me at this exact spot when we were kids?" Natsu questions._

 _Lisanna ponders for a few moments until a very embarrassing memory comes to mind._

 ** _~~~"...Maybe one day I could be you're real wife..."~~~_**

 _To say that Lisanna was blushing was an understatement. The amount of red on the woman's face was enough to put tomatoes to shame. Why did she have to be so embarrassing? She now understood Natsu's point of view._

 _With a chuckle Natsu wraps his arms around Lisanna's slim waist and places his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the spot lovingly._

 _Lisanna had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stifle a moan that threatened to escape. Natsu scorching hot breath was killing her and his heavenly aroma didn't aid the hormonal teen._

 _"I still remember the promises we made to each other till this very day. The one question that always was on my mind was the one you asked on this same day all those years ago." Natsu says, his voice low and raspy, sending pleasurable shivers down the snow haired woman's spine._

 _"You asked if you could be my wife and to be honest it scared me. I didn't think you liked me to that point but in the years that followed I knew I felt the same." Lisanna was listening with batted breath. She felt as if Natsu was working up to something and she anticipated for it._

 _Kissing Lisanna's neck Natsu continues. "The love you had for me didn't diminish through all that time away. It seemed to even grow stronger. The promise I made to always look for you if you went missing is what I lived off of. Without that, I would have died with you. You saved me." Natsu's words flowed like water and where was soft as velvet. The amount of love and care in his words was incredible and that love was only reserved for one person and that person was her. His life. His love. His home._

 _Reaching into his pants pocket Natsu clutches something in his palm and moves it to his lovers dainty hand, setting the object in her palm. Lisanna's breath hitches at the feel of the cool metal. The butterfly's wreaking havoc on her stomach. Tears again stung her eyes, her heart beating rapidly. Was this really what she thought and hoped it was? Was this really happening?_

 _Smiling, Natsu places another lingering kiss on the sweet skin of her neck. "That question stuck with me. I had no answer but I do have one now, and that answer is yes...you can..." Lisanna's tears freely fell now and a light sob could be heard from the woman._

 _"Oh Natsu..." She says closing her eyes, believing this was all a dream._

 _"Open you're hand Lis. Look at what I've left you." Natsu says softly._

 _With a deep breath Lisanna unclutches her hand and very hesitantly peers down on the object. With a single look her breath was taken away._

 _It was a simple golden band with a beautiful diamond in the center, the words 'Eternity' engraved on the side in elegant old English font._

 _"Natsu...Is this..." Lisanna was in a state of shock. The one thing that she wanted most in the world was really happening. His arms tighten._

 _"Lisanna Strauss...Will you marry me?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"YES! YES! YES! Oh Mavis yes! Nothing would make me happier than to become Lisanna Dragneel!" She screams, turning around and tackling Natsu to the floor crying tears of joy._

 _Pure and utter happiness was all the couple could feel. Lisanna's mating marks was glowing a bright crimson and was absolute proof of their bond._

 _Crying deeply into Natsu chest, Lisanna felt as if her life was finally complete. She had the man she love in more ways than one and knew that as long as she had Natsu, she could count on living a long and happy life._

 _After a few moments Lisanna rises off Natsu chest, straddling his hips. She smiles and slips the band on her ring finger admiring its beauty._

 _"It's perfect." She says happily, leaning over to capture Natsu's lips with her own._

 _In a fit of passion the two engage in the lovers dance where their love was finalized. A fitting place for the two's new future to begin, as Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel._

* * *

 _~~~The Wedding~~~_

* * *

 _It was a beautiful summer day in Magnolia and wedding bells could be heard echoing throughout the town. Massive groups of people have gathered around Kardia cathedral for the wedding ceremony of Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss._

 _The two are currently at the alter and are preparing for their vows. All of the Fairy Tail members and their closest friends where inside the church. Gray at Natsu's side as his best man and Mira as Lisanna's maid of honor. The inside was lined in white roses for Lisanna and held sakura peddles on the floors. It was really a sight to see._

 _Natsu was dressed in a classic style tuxedo and Lisanna had on a beautiful flowing white wedding dress with matching veil. The rings where being cradled by Natsu's treasured scarf and where in Gray's hands. The wedding was moving to the final stages._

 _"The two have prepared vows, you may say them now." A priest says with a smile. He was marrying the most famous couple in all of Fiore. He would remember this day forever._

 _Smiling at her soon to be husband, Lisanna begins. "Natsu... for years I chased after you and in the back of my mind I always thought that I'd never have you, but just a year ago you made me the happiest woman alive, you gave me the love that I always craved from you and with that I vow to always be loyal to you and only you. Give my undying love to you and only you and one day be the mother of you're children. Till death do us part my love." She finishes, a few tears in her eyes._

 _The crowd help the same amount of tears at her words. The love the two had for one another was so pure and was certain proof that love still existed. Happiness was scarce in these times but right now, at this very moment it was all you could feel._

 _With a stray tear leaving his eye Natsu clears his throat and begins his vows. "Lisanna... For years I never knew if I'd ever see you again. The love I held for you never left me even as you did. The promise to always look for you if you went missing is what saved me, you saved me and with that I vow to always be loyal to you, to love you with all of my being and to keep you the happiest you can be. You will feel like a queen all of you're life, this I promise you. You're my savior as well as my mate and my love for you will always be strong even after death. The mark I gave you signifies that. Till death do us part."_

 _With another round of tears from the crowd and a go ahead from the priest, Gray brings the rings to Natus and presents them. He gives Natsu a soft smile and nods._

 _Natsu takes Lisanna's ring and places it on her dainty finger. She does the same to him and both look into the others eyes, blushing but happy with the way life was turning out._

 _"Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride!" He shouts, arms raised._

 _Lifting his wife's veil, Natsu plants a sweet passionate kiss promising forever._

 _"I love you Natsu Dragneel."_

 _"And I love you Lisanna Dragneel."_

* * *

 _~~~Flashback End~~~_

* * *

With a sigh Lisanna rolls over, stroking the ring that still laid on her finger. That day was so surreal and dream like but she was glad that it wasn't, she finally had her man in more ways than one. Using her free hand she brings it to touch her mate mark which was located on the right side of her neck and was in the shape of a bright almost life like flame. It usually wasn't bright but rather a vibrant orange, but with her lover away it burned bright, yearning for him.

With a sniffle Lisanna roles onto her back and stares at the ceiling, tears cascading down her face.

"Please come back to me safely Natsu... Please..." With those final words exhaustion finally takes the woman and she is finally granted sleep.

About an hour later, the door to Lisanna's home opens and a cloaked figure appears in the door way. They enter the home and close the door softly behind them and sigh heavily. They drop a bag at the side of the door and discard their cloak, hanging it on a near by rack. With the cloak off we can make out a familiar mop of pink hair. It was Natsu Dragneel. He had finally come home.

* * *

It's been a long 3 months. It was hard being away from his love but he had little choice. He wanted to refuse the mission but was not given the option. The night he left Lisanna was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. The amount of pain in her eyes was enough to bring the pinkette to tears but he had a job to do. If he didn't take this demon down then the world would never be safe. He defeated Zeref so this demon would be of no challenge. Or so he thought. He had underestimated the demon and had earned himself a few new scars. He made it out with his life and the reward of coming home to his white haired love was all that was on his mind.

With a smile Natsu heads up the stairs and into the master bedroom, taking a moment to watch his love sleep.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep but he could still make out the longing and fear written on her features. Moving towards the woman he silently kneels in front of her and brushes a few strands of stray hair from her face. Her soft breathing was music to his ears and the slight part of her lips was an invitation to kiss her, to finally feel his lovers comfort after all the time away. Alas more important things where in order.

As Natsu was beginning to stand he hears her whimper. Thinking she was in pain he was about to wake her up but her voice beat him to it.

"Oh...Natsu yes..." Lisanna moans quietly.

Natsu's face, having now been lightly dusted with pink is shocked at what he was hearing. She was having one of 'those' dreams again. She always did when he was away, even for 1 day. Every night they would confirm their love and 1 day without it was like an eternity. He could smell her arousal and could see her slightly trembling. Sweat was beginning to cover her form and he took notice that her thighs where clamped shut. Smiling to himself he leans over and kisses her cheek. _"At least she didn't forget about me."_ He jokes.

Standing, Natsu gives one last look at his snow haired love and heads to the bathroom. He needed to be fresh and groomed before engaging in any sort of activity with the woman. He was a gentleman after all. Chuckling to himself he enters the shower, letting the stress of the mission flow away as the hot water bathed his skin.

* * *

Waking with a start, Lisanna sits upright in her bed panting heavily. A blush stained her cheeks and a familiar heat was pooled in her nether regions. She had another one of 'those' dreams. It felt so real, Natsu warm hands traveling her body while she simply basked in the feeling. It had been to long since she's been pleasured by her love and even longer since she's done it herself. There was never the need with Natsu around, sex was an everyday thing for the couple for it brought them closer. They where connecting with one another in the only was true lovers could and a day without that was horrid.

Sighing to herself Lisanna lays back down and discards her bedding, contemplating on what she was about to do next.

"It's been so long, I guess it wouldn't hurt to do it" Lisanna says aloud.

Slowly and tentatively she trails a single hand down her abdomen and stops at the edge of her panties. Lightly she brings her fingers to slowly outline her covered lips and could feel just how wet she was, an image of Natsu in between her legs suddenly appears in her closed eyes.

"Natsu~" She moans softly.

Teasing herself, she traces her lips while slipping a hand inside her shirt to grope one of her breasts. Now, she wasn't the most busty girl to walk the earth but she was still a handfull.

"Oh Natsu~" Lisanna was loosing control, her essence was flowing like a stream and she could feel it trail down her thighs. Her nipples where also peaked and noticing this she begins to pinch them, hissing at the pleasurable pain.

With a shudder of pleasure and a shaky breath, Lisanna pushes her panties to the side and glides a digit between her now swollen lips.

"Nghh...Natsu!" She yells, head throwed back.

She had begun to pant heavily and had fully ridden up her shirt to reveal her pale breasts to the cool night air. She was rolling the orbs of flesh with her palm and every so often she would pinch and pull her nipple to add to her pleasure.

Slowly but surely, Lisanna began to tease her ring finger inside of her weeping core, imagining it was Natsu penetrating her.

"Ahh~ Natsu... Please~" She whimpers, slowly pumping her ring finger in and out of her core.

Lewd squishing noises where beginning to breach the air, a true testament to Lisanna's arousal, a true reminder of her need for Natsu.

Removing a hand from her breast, Lisanna trails it down to meet her now exposed clitoris. With a low moan she flicks her nub, having immediate effects on the sex starved woman.

"NATSU~" She cries out, arching her back as she rapidly pumps a single digit in and out of her crying slit, her other hand feverishly rubbing at her nub.

"Nghh~ Ohhh~ Natsu~ Ngh-NATSU!" With his name on her lips and a blush on her cheeks she cums violently, thrashing around on the bed. Her climax had shot a stream of cum out into the room and a small tremble began to take the woman.

"Natsu... Natsu... Natsu..." Lisanna chants as her orgasm dies down. Her ragged breathing returning to normal.

She bites her lip and continues to lighlty trace her lips, her sensitivity keeping her active.

Without much thought, Lisanna brings her drenched fingers to her mouth and eagerly takes in her juices, moaning at the exotic taste. Natsu would always make her drink her own nectar and she grew addicted to her sweet taste. The only person who loved it more than herself was Natsu. This nutrient was only reserved for him or her, no other. She didn't share and he sure as hell didn't.

After cleaning her fingers she dips her hand down once more but is cut off by a warm hand wrapping itself around her wrist. She yelps in response and looks towards the arm. With wide eyes she makes out the pink hair of her one and only lover. Natsu was staring at her with a massive blush on his face and a feral lustful glint in his eyes. The sight alone caused her to gush but the shock of seeing her lover beat her own embarrassment.

"N-N-Natsu?" She ask shakily, tears in her eyes.

Natsu, seemingly coming out of his trance by the voice of his mate smiles softly and moves up on the woman until they where face to face. Placing his forehead on hers as he whispers softly into her ear.

"I've missed you Lisanna."

With a cry, Lisanna lunges at Natsu tackling him off the bed with a thud. She was weeping, sobbing loudly letting all of her fears and worries out onto the dragon slayer, not even caring that she was exposed. He was home, he was safe and he'd never leave her again. She couldn't handle if he ever did leave like that again. She needed him more than she needed anything. He was her everything, her world, her dragon, nothing could ever keep them apart again.

After recovering from the impact of the floor Natsu began to comfort his woman, soothingly running his hands down her back and silently kissing her neck. He felt terrible for putting his wife through so much distress but it was out of his hands. He needed to go, he wouldn't let something so dangerous walk the earth while his love was on it. He was her dragon so it was his top priority to protect and pamper her, a threat as big as that needed to be eradicated. The tears of his lover fell lightly on his naked chest and her delicate hands trembled in his hair, she was taking in his long missed form.

Looking up at Natsu, Lisanna speaks. "Natsu... I'm so glad you're back, I was so worried. I thought you where gone forever... Please, never leave me again... I won't be able to handle it... Promise me.." She felt so weak and helpless without Natsu. He was her guardian, her dragon. They where never apart for long periods of time seeing no reason to be, but these three months without her lovers warmth, his embrace, and his love were torment. She couldn't bear to be without him again, she needed him.

Natsu felt guilt wash over him as he heard Lisanna's voice. She sounded so helpless and scared and it hurt him. He wouldn't let anything or anyone keep him away from his mate any longer, he wouldn't ever leave her alone again, on his honor he swore.

Smiling softly, he lifts a hand to cup her right cheek and uses his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Lisanna... I promise... Nothing will keep us apart any longer... Where I go you go, where you go I go... I promise." With a smile, Lisanna leans down to capture Natsu's lips, having an immediate effect on herself.

She moans on contact as a radiating spark shoots through her body as well as a euphoric heat. It's been so long since she's felt his lips and she was going to make up for lost times. She feels Natsu licking her bottom lip asking for entrance and she allows it. Their warm wet appendages meeting in the middle and both moan in unison on contact. Whether it was her taste of coconut or his of smoke they both knew they couldn't get enough.

Feeling abit frisky, Lisanna begins to run her hands up and down Natsu chest, moaning even more at the soft firm skin. He was perfect, more than she deserved but everything she desired. Everything on the man was perfect, his body, his smiles, his love, everything was perfect. And it was all reserved for her. That alone made her drunk.

As Natsu feels Lisanna's hands on his chest he takes it as conformation to explore her. Taking his hands he grips her shirt and tears it in two, shivering when he hears Lisanna release an appreciative moan.

The two where comfortable with one another and where not ashamed of their bodies. Lisanna was abit apprehensive at first, not thinking she was good enough for Natsu but he quickly stamped those feeling out and made her feel sexy.

Taking his hands, Natsu lightly traces her sides and moves over to run his hands along her spine, tracing the vertebrae. Lisanna begins to shiver due to her husbands ministrations but she desired more, her animal instincts where calling and they wanted answers.

Lisanna then carefully grabs Natsu's hands and guides them to her pale breasts, moaning at the warmth of his hands. Natsu had no idea when Lisanna became so bold. She was usually shy during the foreplay and he usually initiated the sex but she was openly interacting with him now. He wasn't complaining but it was definitely a change in the woman.

Smirking, Natsu begins to grope the well endowed chest of his lover. He loved how her breasts perfectly molded to his hands. It was as if they where perfectly made for his hands alone.

"Ngh... Natsu~" She moans when Natsu pinches her erect nipples.

He was infatuated with her perky breasts, they where perfect. Soft but firm, perky and not at all saggy, but best of all they tasted great.

"I'm abit thirsty kitten. May I?" Natsu asks in a raspy voice.

Knowing what he wanted, Lisanna blushes and give him a nod. "Please Natsu.." She mewls. Taking the initiative, Natsu goes and takes one of her pink tips into his mouth, the long forgotten taste returning to his palate.

Lactation...

Natsu favorite. It was founded out by the couple that Natsu could arouse Lisanna so much that he'd make her cum from her core as well as her breasts. His warmth amplified her senses extraordinary and he learned to harness this new found information.

Suckling on her breasts like an infant, Natsu drank from her bosom. Savoring her unique flavor. The pleasure from the simple act had Lisanna yelling out in pure carnal bliss. All of her inner desires where being met and she was able to bask in the feeling. Natsu would swirl his tongue around the bud and then lightly flick at it, causing the peak to become almost painfully stiff but it only added to Lisanna's pleasure.

Switching sides Natsu move onto her neglected nipple and applies the same treatment, fully hovering over the woman while she held on to his head on wailed. The pleasure was building fast and the feeling of him feeding off herself made Lisanna moisten even further.

"N-N-Natsu I-I-I'm gonna c-c-cum!" She warns.

Natsu smirks and releases her swollen peak with a pop. "Not yet love. I want a taste from you're most sacred place." He whispers.

Lisanna blushes, knowing what his indications where. She spreads her thighs and begins to push Natsu's head down towards her waiting heat. She was in a frenzy. She needed release and Natsu needed to be the one to push her over.

"Hurry Natsu! I need you!" She screams out, red in the face.

Smiling Natsu complies. He drags his hot tongue down Lisanna's form and stops to play with her naval, enjoying the moans the woman produced.

"NATSU!" Lisanna shouts. Her need was overwhelming and her body wanted Natsu so much. Every fiber of her being was screaming out for Natsu, so much so that it hurt.

"I'm sorry Lis, I just love you're taste so much." He latches onto the skin of her tout stomach and suck wetly at it. "Coconut..." He whispers. His real reason was devious...

...He wanted her to beg..

Natsu loved it when she begged. To have such power and control over the woman was lovely. It turned him on so much, and the things she'd say... She really was a demon like her sister Mira.

He began to toy with her naval, suckling on the sweet skin and using his hands to pinch and pull at her erect nipples. This was having dire affects on the woman. She was losing restraint and her pride was crumbling.

Lisanna began to whimper at Natsu's actions. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being teased like this, but she needed more. She needed to feel him, this simply was not cutting it. She knew what he wanted but didn't want to give in. He was always the dominate but that's just how she liked it. The animal soul that she harbored was very submissive and would only submit to this man, and it wanted to now.

"NATSU PLEASE!" She shouts as Natsu began to suck at her generous thighs.

"Haha. What is it you want kitten? That demon really beat my head in, I don't know what you want." Natsu sure was having fun toying with the snow haired beauty. Hatching an idea, Natsu began to slowly descend onto her weeping core and almost lost control at the sight of her womanhood. It was flooded with her juices and her lips where swollen. A neat bush of white hair sat atop the organ and the shear smell it was giving off was enough to make Natsu falter.

Growling, Natsu growls Lisanna's thighs roughly and tugs her core to meet his face. He had lost it. His teasing side was all but gone and replaced with the undying need of this woman. Growling and eyeing a panting blushing Lisanna like prey her speaks.

"Beg..." He says lowly, sending a shiver down Lisanna's spine.

"Natsu please! You know what I want!" Lisanna whimpers.

Natsu growls again, but this time louder. "Beg me!" He shouts.

Lisanna's head snaps back down to the bed. "PLEASE NATSU!" She echoes.

"TELL ME WHAT TOU WANT OR I'M FINISHED!"

"EAT ME NATSU! MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE TASTE ME!" Lisanna finally shouts, her pride failing her.

With a thrust of his mighty tongue, Natsu plunges into her depths.

"NATSU!" Lisanna screams as she feels Natsu tongue begin to violate her. His organ had begun to devour her whole and it was simply intoxicating. She began to hump his face, driving his tongue deeper into her core with a smile on her blushing features.

Using his skills he's honed over the years, Natsu used his tongue to attack the spots that he knew set her off. He knew her body better than she did and he knew exactly what she liked.

"OHH~ NATSU~" Lisanna screams as Natsu hits her g-spot and taking notice of this, he begins to attack that spot making Lisanna see stars.

Releasing her core from his mouth with a gasp of breath he latches onto her clit and brings his ring finger to her core and fucks her.

"Oh Mavis! Natsu! Oh Mavis!" With her creators name on her lips and a shameful smile on her saliva coated face she trembles.

Natsu's fingers where slamming in and out of Lisanna with such ferocity that her essence was being expelled from her heat and onto his face as well as a portion of herself and the bed. The squishing noises that where being produced where simply marvelous. The taste of her cum was addicting and it prided him that it was all for himself.

"Lisanna... I can feel it... Cum for me kitten... Spray me with you essence... Give me all of you..." Natsu whispers, eyeing Lisanna the entire time. His hands never faltering.

Lisanna was panting like crazy and her moans filled the room. The sounds of her pussy where quickly driving her towards ecstasy and Natsu sexy talk was aiding it.

"N-N-Natsu I-I-I'm gonna cu-cum!" She shouts as she begins to slam her hips to Natsu face with her hands buried in his hair and an erotic smile and blush on her features.

"NATSU NATSU NATSUUUUUUU!" She chants as she gives one final thrust and unravels, coating Natsu's face in her warm nectar. Her vision became a blur and was shrouded with nothing but Natsu. She had her thighs clamped on Natsu's head and was still tugging at his hair, riding the pleasure filled wave.

After what seemed like an eternity, she releases Natsu and he immediately falls onto his back gasping for breath, Lisanna's cum all over his face. He nearly died back there but that was the price to pay for being good at sex. He hadn't noticed it but the towel that he came out of the shower with was gone and his 9 inches of man where present to the room. Chuckling her closes his eyes and tries to regain his breath.

A sudden flash of light causes him to open his eyes, but his white haired lover crawling onto his chest caused all coherent thoughts to die. One look at his mate had him feeling like the luckiest man alive. He was in all reality.

Lisanna was in her **Animal Soul: Cat** takeover. She had blue fur covering her forearms and had distinct cat paws as hands. From her calves down was also blue stripped fur with another set of matching cat paws. Her same blue stripped tail and ears, and collar added to her already sexy features. She was looking down at Natsu shyly and with a blush.

"It's you're favorite, so I thought we could go it again." She whispers quietly.

Natsu takes her face in his hands and says. "You're too good to me." Lisanna smiles and places her paws on his chest and rises over his erect cock. Once lined up she looks at Natsu and gives him a smile, shivering when she see's him gulp.

With one downward thrust, she fully takes Natsu into her depths. Screaming out in pure pleasure as he breaches her womb.

"NATSU~" She cries.

Natsu throws his head back and grits his teeth. The long forgotten feel of her tight pussy around his cock coming back to him.

"Fuck Lis. You're so damn tight." Natsu moans.

Lisanna began to slowly rock back and forth on Natsu's cock, moaning softly.

With a breath she rises and then slams back down, lewd squishing noises being emitted from her tight hot hole. Slowly but surely she began to pick up the pace until she was fully riding Natsu. Their hips moved entune and a strand of Lisanna's cum stuck to the two's thighs linking them.

"Oh Natsu~" Lisanna moans out as Natsu hips come into contact with hers.

Natsu gripped the womans waist and begun to pound into her from below. He needed more and he needed to be in control.

With the force of a thousand men, Natsu pounds into his snow haired lover with so much ferocity that Lisanna began to sputter incoherent things into the air, the English language seeming to be forgotten by the woman.

"AHH~ AHH~ AHH~ FASTER!" Lisanna pleas.

He complies and picks up the pace, slamming his love from below, the sound of thick skin filled slaps filling the air. Lisanna's breasts where being thrown up and forced back down each time Natsu thrusted up. She clawing his chest with her nails and had a feral exotic look on her pleasure filled face.

"Gah! Natsu! Ahh! HARDER HARDER HARDER!" She cries out in pure bliss, her orgasm reaching her in a mere single thrust.

"NAAAAATSUUUU!" She bellows, coating Natsu in a thick layer of her cum. She falls flat on Natsu's chest and begin to lap at his cum coated chest, moaning with glee. She rises off Natsu so he'd slip out of her and her tail began to eagerly stroke Natsu, seeing as he has yet to get off.

Natsu growls and pushes her off him. Once off her grabs her hips and flips her onto her hands and knees, loving the animalistic position they where in. She looked mouth watering in this take over and he was sure that he would never tire of this form.

"Natsu please!" Lisanna's whimpers, shaking her ass back and forth in an attempt to entice the already horny dragon slayer.

With another growl he move behind her and enters her in one swift motion.

"YES! YES! YES!" She screams. Her tail was wagging back and forth like a dog and every fiber of her being was screaming out in pure and utter pleasure.

Natsu began to piston into his love and the sound of thick meaty slaps of skin where filling the room. Lisanna's ass was turning red from the impacts and the sight caused Natsu to frenzy. He began to push more of his weight into his thrusts and was leaning over the cat-girl, suckling to the nape of her neck. Sweat covered their forms and the thick musk of sex clouded the room.

"Natsu I-I'm close." Lisanna pants out.

Thinking of a way to push her over, he smirks and brings a hand down to start and rub her clit.

"Cum for me kitten" He whispers hotly into her ear.

She was ended. She tightened around Natsu and spasmed and thrashed about on the wooden floor.

"NATSUUU~" She screams out in carnal bliss.

Natsu hisses and pulls out. He didn't want to cum yet. There was still one more thing her wanted to do.

He flips Lisanna onto her back and raises her legs into the air and rests them on his shoulders, licking the sweat covered skin. He positions himself at her back entrance and smirks.

"One more round?" He asks.

Lisanna nods dumbly, still not recovering from her previous orgasm.

Smirking, Natsu begins to push himself into her anus, moaning at the sheer tightness of the hole.

"Fuck..." He grunts as Lisanna began to moan once more.

She was so tight back there and once they tried anal once, they where hooked. It was a very pleasurable experience for both mages.

Once bottomed out, Natsu wraps his arms around Lisanna's full thighs and proceeds with the pounding.

He was ramming into Lisanna sending her into a sex fueled frenzy. Her pussy was leaking and her nipples where beginning to lactate. The sight was arousing in and of itself but the tightness of her ass was more. He was close.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! I'm gonna cum!" She screams as she begins to claw at his chest again leaving scratches.

Natsu hisses at the sensation.

"M-Me to Lis." He moan.

"TOGETHER!" She screams.

Both now entune, they begin to meet each other thrust for thrust until their ends where upon them.

"NATSUUU!"  
"LISANNAAA!"

Both scream as they climax. Lisanna spraying Natsu with her cum and Natsu filling her to the brim with his seed.

Natsu pulls out of Lisanna with a wet pop and collapses next to her. Lisanna goes out of her take over and snuggles next to Natsu's side. He pulls a blanket over the two and both share a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Natsu whispers, looking into her blue eyes.

"And I love you." Lisanna whispers back to onyx eyes.

Soon both venture to the nocturnal haven know as sleep. Finally they where reunited and nothing would break these two apart ever again. They needed each other more than they needed oxygen. Without the other they would fail. They where each others home and now that Natsu has come home their lives can return to normal, the morning sun washing over the pair still in each others arms.

* * *

 _ **"Well Here Come's The Sun...And You're In My Arms"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well well well, another one-shot finished! Feelin pretty good about this one. What'd you think? Pretty good? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed flaredragon, this story was abit tough to write because I'm simply getting tired of writing lemons. I'm burned out, but I thought "Hey what the hell." and wrote up this story. Took about 2 weeks to type but hell, YOLO! So about the lemons, I shall be taking a hiatus on them with the exception of "Royal Decisions" and the accidental "Till Death Do Us Part" lemon. Sorry but I need a break. If anyone quotes the end line I'll love you forever and resume writing lemons quicker! Someone quote it! Give me a review and a fav, it helps out alot. "The Fairy & The Raven" will be uploaded next so look out for that Have a safe week and I'll see you soon! Love You all!**

 **-David115**


End file.
